


Perception

by HLKent



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confusion of feelings, F/M, Gabriel realizes he's in love, Perception, Sweet Moments, accepting these feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HLKent/pseuds/HLKent
Summary: While watching her sleep, Gabriel had the incredible perception that he was in love with her.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	Perception

**Perception  
_**

He didn't know when everything changed. He had no idea when things between them changed, when his feelings for her changed.

He couldn't say when her presence became so necessary for him to have a good day. He could not explain the calm that he felt with the simple sound of typing that came from across the room.

He had no idea when he started to see her in his projects, or when his designers started to be inspired by her. He couldn't say when her blue eyes became her favorite color, so her designers started to have every shade of blue imaginable.

Gabriel didn't know when he got used to having coffee next to her or having lunch and dinner with her and Adrien, the habit came up and he didn't care.

He had no idea when to sleep and wake up next to her became so natural. Of course, he remembered when it started to happen, it was sometime last fall when her health started to deteriorate and the certainty that she was breathing while sleeping was more than necessary. But that didn't justify him losing his shame or getting used to waking up cradled in her body, or with his arms around her waist.

He hadn't noticed or stopped to think about all these things until that moment. That quiet Thursday morning, with clear skies and warm wind coming in through the window.

It was the perception he had when he observed every detail of his face, his cheeks, his lips. How a wandering thread fell on her face and how beautiful she was. Gabriel only noticed all these changes while watching her sleep and it all brought him another perception, the answer to why he didn't feel so lost without Emilie, or because Nathalie's smile and eyes was what he most wanted to see in the morning. Or even because he didn't feel he was cheating on his wife, since that feeling was out of his mind and another was occupying his heart.

It was this perception that he was in love with Nathalie that left him confused and alarmed at the idea of how he let it happen.

He was so absorbed by the realization that he did not notice her eyes open and not the serenity with which she looked at him. It was only when he felt her hand stroking her hair accelerating and at the same time calming his heart that he came to himself and turned away from her. After wishing a good day he got out of bed and fled the room feeling her confusion emanate from the pin.

That morning he did not have breakfast with her and spent the day locked in the studio making it clear that he wanted to be alone. For the first time in months he skipped lunch and dinner with Adrien and for the first time in months went to his room to sleep. He spent the night sleepless missing her warmth, the smell of her hair and hold her. And that frustrated him.

It had been months since he spent a sleepless night. In recent months he slept all night, something that had not happened since Emily got sick.

He realized that he didn't just need Nathalie's presence to have a good day, but a good night too.

Giving up on sleeping he got out of bed and went to the studio to try to work on something, but his mind always led to Nathalie and his drawings always ended up with her face and body in the end.

He barely noticed it was daylight or the Atelier door to open until he heard the soft click of his heels and smelled the familiar smell of coffee. The cup was soon in front of him and when he looked up he felt all that bad mood leave his body. An effect that only she had on him.

She just muttered a good day and left the atelier assuming he wanted to be alone. But he did not want, want her to come back and stay there.

That day he didn't skip lunch with Adrien and missed the presence of Nathalie who said something about having to finish a report. His mind was detached, he did not hear much what his son said and when Adrien fell silent Gabriel looked at him which looked uncomfortable. With an apology and a little lie about having a project to deliver by the end of next week Gabriel asked Adrien to continue and struggled to stay there with him.

The day passed slowly, his mind was constantly Nathalie and these feelings. He was already tired of fighting and frustrated too and when the night finally came he was not surprised that his legs took him to her door. For a second he stood in front of the door thinking only that it didn't matter, that it didn't matter to fight for what he felt for Nathalie and that feeling was doing him good, that he was making him better.

He opened the door. The light was off and bedside lamp lit. She was sitting against the headboard looking out a window. Her hair was loose and she looked even more beautiful in her eyes.

His steps caught her eye. Her eyes were got smooth meet hers and hers surprised making it clear that she did not expect to see him there.  
Without saying anything he took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt sleeves, his eyes never leaving hers.

He took off his shoes, leaving them beside the bed and pushed the covers aside. The eyeglasses were left on the bedside table as well as the brooch. She turned off the bedside lamp and lay down. And as everything between them was natural in the last few months, her hand reached for her waist and pulled her close. Her body relaxed against him and he was more than happy to feel the smell of her hair knowing that tonight he would sleep more than good. Not only will this night but many others as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this couple and I loved writing this short. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
